Hajime Hinobori
Hajime Hinobori (陽昇 ハジメ) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Heroes Appearance He has brown hair which spikes up, and is tied in a red headband (hachimaki). He wears a red shirt, blue pants, a light blue jacket, and gloves. Personality A major Battle Spirits fan who is always enthusiastic to play. He likes to use red, because he think it's cool. He also has a hobby of mixing strange seasoning in his rice. Biography Hajime dreamed of being able to meet the spirits. As a result, his parents developed a battle system where they could really materialize. At a Battle Spirits shop, he met with a strange man with an afro (secretly champion player Arata Yakushiji) who battled and defeated him. He asked Hajime which card he wanted to use, and explained that he needed a "destined card" to play. Hajime used a vending machine to get a card which would be his deck's hero. He was able to pull The HeroDragon Lord-Dragon, a new burst spirit. Hajime later battled against Kimari Tatsumi, the daughter of one of the battle systems co-creators, and defeated her. Some time later, when the battle system had become an international success, Hajime's parents left for a work trip. Hajime went to live with Kimari and her family. He and Kouta, Kimari's younger brother, went to the Battle Spirits shop, where they met Tegamaru Tanashi, another red user. Hajime was anxious to battle him, but Tegamaru wasn't interested, and wouldn't acknowledge him by his name, simply calling him "Headband." Hajime instead battled Kobushi Nigiri, a member of Tegamaru's team, who also used burst cards, and won the match. To battle against Tegamaru, he needed to defeat both Kobushi, and another teammate, Chihiro. Although he was able to win against Chihiro too, due to a mix up, Hajime battled with Tegamaru's deck, so the battle didn't count. During the Heroes Championship, Hajime was again matched with Kobushi. He won, and moved to the next round, when his opponent would finally be Tegamaru, whether or not he was worthy yet. He was defeated in this match. Despite his loss, he continued training under the Battle Spirits Sage. Because he successfully won in the High Ranker League, he was allowed to continue competing in the national tournament. He also was able to get a new X-rare, The ExplosionHero Lord-Dragon-Bazzel. Hajime became one of the three finalists in the national tournament, after defeating Isami Serizawa in the final round. Because of this, Tegamaru called him by his name. During spring break, Hajime went to a beach on vacation with the Tatsumi family. There, they met Dr. Sunset, an evil scientist and acquaintance of Hajime's parents. Hajime, along with Kouta and Kimari (and later, Kataru and Manabu too) traveled around the world in Dr. Sunset's submarine, the Genius. They met various competitors in the world tournament, including Nora Nyao, Renard William Ardley and Abura Katabura, the later two of which Hajime got the chance to battle. He also got a new nexus card in Italy. When he returned to Japan, he was reunited Tegamaru and his friends. They talked about the Hero Championship outside of the unfinished arena. There, he discovered that Mika was the true identity of the Battle Spirits Sage. He helped Kataru run for student council president, once school started again. Hajime got a new X-rare, The GlacialHero Lord-Dragon-Glazar, out of a Battle Spirits tower. At first, he was unsure if he could use it with his deck, as it was white, but Isami encouraged him to try it out. They battled, but Hajime lost, as he wasn't familiar with how to properly use Glazar. Later, he received a pack from Galaxy Watanabe, which contained another new X-rare, Lord-Dragon-Saviour. At the start of the world tournament, he was matched up against Freddy Jason, a representative from America. There, Lord-Dragon-Saviour finally made its debut, leading him to victory. Hajime made it up to the final round, where he faced Tegamaru. He claimed that rather than battling to make his dream come true, now he was battling for everyone's dreams. Although he managed to break Tegamaru's imposing stance, he lost the battle in the end. Although he was disappointed, and apologized to his parents, who of course didn't mind, he decided to cheer on Tegamaru in his match against Arata. Hajime was bothered by Tegamaru's behavior, which continued even after he defeated Arata, and weren't appropriate for a hero. He wished Tegamaru would realize all the things he lost sight of, like his love for the spirits, and remain with his friends again. Because of this, Kimari and his other friends got Tegamaru to return to Japan, and set up a battle between him and Hajime at Hero Stadium. Hajime manages to not only defeat Amaterasu-Dragon, but win the battle. In the epilogue he meets Afrone at the card shop, who challenges him, and reveals that his real identity is Arata. Deck Hajime's deck is red and white, and uses burst. His deck has contained at some point, the following. Battle Stats: Trivia: *"Hajime" means "begin", both because he was the first person to test the battle system, and as an opposite to Kimari's name, which means "finish", or "settle." Another theory is that he is named after Hajime Yatate, the fictitious Sunrise staff member. *His name is frequently written as Hazime in the anime, such as on his tent. Hajime is likely the correct spelling though, being that it's an actual name, and it would preserve the above pun. *Hajime Hinobori is the first anime and manga main characters who doesn't have a member of the Sieg family as His key card *Like his Father Mahiru, he uses the X-rare The ExplosionHero Lord-Dragon-Bazzel. *Although the Nexus, The HeroEmperor DeitySword and The HeroEmperor DeityShield have been seen in his deck. Hajime didn't use a Nexus until episode 34 of Heroes. Where he used The Divine Flame Takamagha. This was also the first nexus to be used in a battle. *He is the first and the only protagonist to name his key spirit's attack, he name The HeroDragon Lord-Dragon's attack Peach Dragon Sword. *He shares a voice with Kenzo Hyoudo in the Italian dub. Appearances: Battle Spirits Heroes anime Battle Spirits Heroes (Manga- Jump) Battle Spirits Heroes (Manga- Ace) Gallery Anime Screen Shot 2013-05-01 at 7.48.09 PM.png Miscellaneous fairyparty_jp-img600x424-1345948845pnvved96397.jpg|Production Art hajimeart.jpg|Production Art Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Heroes characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters Category:White card battlers